Barrows
Barrows is one of many great ways to make money on Soulsplit. Barrows is an unsafe activity and player will loose items on death. In the activity barrows player must defeat all six barrows brothers. Verac, Dharok, Torag, Ahrim ,Guthan, and Karil. After a player kills all six of the borther they get to open a chest and reciver a prizes such as a piece of a barrows brother's gear. Step One: How to get there: ---- Buy a ring of dueling from Giles at Edgeville for 61k. Right Click ROD>Select Rub>Select Barrows. You will have arrived at the south of the 6 tombs of the Barrows Brothers. Run North at bit to find the 6 hills. (Note: Get a spade at the General Store north-west of Edgeville Bank) 'Step Two: Gearing Up' ---- The basic armor setup for Barrow'ing Amulet: Amulet of fury> Amulet of glory> Amulet of Strength>''Berserker Necklance''(Best if you are using an obsidian weapon as the Berserker Necklance will then increase damage) Helm: Torva Full Helm> Statius Full Helm>Helm of Neitiznot>Berserker Helm> Barrows Helm>Proselyte Full Helm>Void Helm ''(Best if u are using the rest of the void set) '''Chest:' Torva Platebody> Bandos Chestplate>Vesta's Chainbody>Figher Torso>Barrows Platebody>Proselyte Platebody>Void Knight Top>Rune Platebody Legs: Torva Platelegs>Bandos Tassets>Vesta's Chainskirt>Barrows Platelegs>Proselyte Platelegs>Void Knight Robe> Rune Platelegs 'Boots: ''Dragon Boots>Rune Boots>Climbing Boots>Bandos Boots '' '' '''Shield: Divine Spirit Shield/Elysian Spirit Shield>Dragonfire Shield>Dragon Defender> Chaotic Shield> Dragon Defender> Rune Kiteshield'' Cape: ''F'ire Cape>Legend's Cape>Skill Cape>Eagle Cape'' Weapon: Chaotic Weapon( Maul/Rapier/Longsword)>Abyssal Whip>Godsword>Korasi's Sword>Dragon Scimitar Gloves: ''Barrows Gloves>Combat Bracelet or Regen Bracelet'' Ring:'' Berserker Ring>Ring of Life>Warrior Ring'' Inventory ---- Required: Spade, Law Runes, Combat Potions (Overloads>Super Attack and Strength), Prayer Potions or Super Restores (Not needed if you are a legend), Familar and/or Food Green= Combat Potions( Super Attack, Strength,Overloads) Red= Special (Dragon Claws, Dragon Dagger, Granite Maul,Korasi's Sword) Yellow= Food (Rocktails, Sharks, Monkfish,Lobsters Blue= Prayer Restoring Potions (Super Restores/ Prayer Potions Purple= Teleportation Don't hesistate to modify your inventory so it suits your needs (I.E. more food) Using Summoning Familars(Guide Here) Summoning Familars are extremely useful as they hold food and can let you stay longer at Barrows, therefore more profit per hour Spirit Terrorbird (52 Summoning): This familar has limited summons and holds 12 food Pak Yak (97 Summoning): This familar can only be summoned once per pouch and it holds 30 food. War Tortoise (65 Summoning): This familar can only be summoned once per pouch and it houlds 15 food Unicorn (89 Summoning): This familar can only be summoned once per pouch and it heals 15 (New HP system= 150) HP every 15 seconds. 'Killing the Brothers' ---- Using the chart on the left, determine which prayer to use. Using the correct prayer eliminates the chance of the brother even hitting (Except for Verac who occasionally hits). Always kill Verac first and use your spec weapon on him to kill as fast as possible as he hits through pray at various times. The rest of the brothers as easy, just pray the correct protect/deflect. Using combat increasing prayers ( Turmoil, Piety, Etc.) are optional, but it increases profit per hour by alot at the cost of prayer potions/super restores. Possible Rewards ---- Category:Guides